Hermione's Great Plan
by jessielou
Summary: Everybody knows that Hermione and Harry should be together except Harry. Hermione decides that the only way to show Harry is to date Neville. As per usual this doesn’t go according to plan. And poor Ron, who tries to improve his looks, ends up in a bit
1. Hermione's idea

Disclaimer: None of the people or places or anything else in the story is property of me. Please read and review  
  
Neville sat alone at the breakfast table contemplating life. Neville was a chubby little boy who had a kind spirit and a rather large crush on a Miss Hermione Granger. Not that Neville would ever do anything about his crush, he was to shy. Besides what would a girl like her want to do with a boy like him? Neville was not the smartest boy in his year. He relied quite heavily on Hermione to get him out of trouble in most lessons. Neville sighed, with Harry Potter as her intended Hermione would never notice him, never.  
Hermione Granger jumped out of bed excitedly. Yet another day at Hogwarts dawned, a day full of new lessons and new books to read. She looked in the mirror at her mass of messy hair. She attempted, lamely, to brush it. No matter what she did with her hair it always seemed to frizz out. She had once straightened it but it had taken so long that she had vowed never to do it again. Looking in the mirror Hermione began to wonder about her future. Now Hermione was a sensible girl and never normally thought about boys but she decided for once to let sensible Hermione rest and girly Hermione emerge. There wasn't long left until the inevitable fight between Harry and Voldermort. The fight that would decide who would live and how would die. But would Harry still want her after the fight. At the moment Harry and Hermione were best friends. However for quite some time Hermione's feelings towards Harry had been changing. She had even attempted to smarten herself up for him. Of course after she had done this she had realised how stupid she had been. All through potions Professor Snape had made comments about clowns and how that kind of make up was not appropriate for the classroom or anywhere else. Hermione had been so upset she had run straight to the girl's toilets and washed it off. The most annoying things was that both Harry and Ron had found it quite funny. Harry hadn't even noticed why she had done it. Well she would show him. Perhaps if she could go out with someone else Harry would get jealous. Yes that's what she would do she would find herself a boyfriend. This plan would after work. And then after defeating Voldermort they could get married perhaps have a few kids, a house in the country. Hermione shook her head, now she was being stupid.  
  
Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley strolled down the corridors of Hogwarts. It was a Saturday and the sun was bright in the sky. Most other students were outside enjoying the sun but Harry and Ron had far more important things to do. They had three hours of potions homework to do and so were heading for the library. "I don't see why Hermione couldn't lend us her homework." Moaned Ron, it wasn't that Ron was lazy it was just that he didn't like doing homework. Especially homework set by Professor Snape as it was notably hard. "Because Ron Hermione is making another one of her points. You know what she's like. She thinks that rather than trying to defeat the evil forces of Voldermort and playing wizard's chess, we should be doing work." Harry looked out of the windows at the other students. They all looked like they were having so much fun. If only he'd done his homework before. Would it really have hurt Hermione to lend them her homework, just once? It was alright for her, she didn't mind staying inside reading a book when the sun was out. But Harry, on days like this he should be outside soaring around on his broomstick practising Quidditch. No Harry was angry with Hermione and next time he saw her he would tell her.  
Ron on the other hand had found something new to amuse him. His brother, Fred and George, had sent him one of their new inventions. Their joke shop had been doing well so they were able to send Ron freebies. What Ron didn't know was that they were using him as a form of advertising. Once Ron had played with their inventions and other people saw them they would come in droves to the shop. The sweet they had sent Ron this time was a hair colour changing sweet. Who ever ate the sweet would have hair colour to match their mood. Ron was to be their first victim. The twins still weren't sure if the sweet would work properly but they were sure if it didn't that Ron would tell them. They had told Ron that the sweet would make him more attractive to women. Ron as gullible as he was still didn't quite believe this. His brothers had a nasty habit of playing tricks on him. Ron placed the sweet back in his pocket; he would save it for later. Anyway it wasn't like he needed it. Ron knew that if he wanted he could get any girl he wanted at Hogwarts.  
Ron and Harry reached the library and were not surprised to see Hermione sat inside. What they were surprised to see was her sat holding hands with Neville. Poor Neville had the reddest face Harry had ever seen! He was however grinning from ear to ear staring at Hermione. Harry would have liked to say that Hermione looked as thrilled but there was something in her face that indicated she wasn't quite as happy. However this all changed when she saw Ron and Harry. Her face that had been slightly stone like when they walked in suddenly turned into a huge grin. She motioned to Harry and Ron to join her and Neville. Ron and Harry looked at each other shrugged their shoulders and walked over.  
"Harry, Ron, Neville and I have something to tell you. We've started going out." Ron snorted with surprise and amusement. Hermione shot him a dirty look. "Have you got something you would like to say Ron?" Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry kicked him. He yelped. Harry turned to Hermione and Neville and smiled. "Well about time. Me and Ron were beginning to worry that you two would never get together." This was not the reaction that Hermione had wanted. Harry was meant to be appalled and to declare his undying love for her, not congratulate her. More drastic action was needed. She leant over and kissed Neville full on the lips. Neville, who had not been expecting this, fell of his chair backwards. This made Ron and Harry burst out laughing. "You two out of my library now!" Came the screeching voice of the librarian. Ron and Harry got up, still not being able to control their fits of laughing. "We'll see you and Neville later Hermione. You two have a nice day." Hermione's face went bright red. This had not been how it was meant to turn out. Not like this at all. 


	2. Ron thinks not

Disclaimer: None of the people or places or anything else in the story is property of me. Please read and review  
  
Ron Weasley examined his face in the mirror. He looked at the left side then at the right. How could Hermione have chosen Neville over him? Neville of all people! Ron put his hand in his pocket to pull out a tissue and felt the sweet his brothers had sent to him. He slowly pulled it out and looked at it. The sweet was small and green. Something that small surely couldn't cause any trouble. He decided to pop the sweet in his mouth quickly before Harry came out. Ron didn't want to have to share. It wasn't like Harry needed any help getting a girlfriend he's already been out with Cho. But poor Ron had been single since he came to Hogwarts. Well no more, this sweet would change all that. Ron would have to fight the girls off and perhaps Hermione would notice him. Ron smiled to himself and waited for the sweet to have its effect.  
Hermione was hiding inside the girl's bedroom of Gryffindor. How could she have been so stupid? Harry had been jealous he just hadn't wanted to show it in front of her. All she needed to do was to carry on with the plan. Sooner or later Harry would tell her how he felt. He had to, she knew it. For the moment however she was avoiding Neville. She laughed when she thought back to asking Neville out. The poor boy had been so nervous and surprised that he's actually fainted. Hermione should have expected it, after all Neville was quite prone to fainting. Still Neville was a nice enough boy and Hermione could have made a far worse choice. At least with Neville she knew he wouldn't run out on her. Hermione felt a pang of guilt at what she was doing. It wasn't really fair to use Neville the way she was. Still at least for the moment it seemed to be making Neville happy. She just wasn't looking forward to dumping him. But she would cross that bridge when she came to it. For now she would concentrate on doing her herbology homework. There was nothing quite like a good piece of homework to clam her down.  
Neville Longbottom strode proudly into the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't believe that he was actually going out with Hermione. It had all come as such a shock. He'd been sat in library desperately trying to do his potions homework, when Hermione had walked up to him and asked him. But now he had her, Neville knew he had to keep her. Neville's confidence wasn't that high at the best of times but at the moment it was soaring. He looked around the common room desperate to seek out Angelina. And as per usual she was sat by the fire planning out Quiddich matches. He boldly walked up. "Angelina I was wondering if I could have a word." She looked Neville up and down and didn't seem that impressed by what she saw. "Make it quick Longbottom I've got an important match to plan out." Neville stood for a second planning out what he was going to say. "Actually it's about the match that I've come. I heard you're looking for another player." At this Angelina suddenly looked up. She again assessed Neville. "Yes we are. Why, are you thinking of applying." Neville grinned "Yes, yes I am."  
Ron screamed what had he done. Harry who had been sat on the toilet contemplating the meaning of life rushed out, hastily doing his trousers up. "What is it? What's wrong? Is there a cave troll? Voldermort? Snape? Hermione?" Harry looked around the toilets, while he hastly did up his trousers. No that hadn't been the problem there was only him and Ron. He looked again at Ron. There was something different about him, something strange. Ron slowly turned round and Harry gasped at what he saw. 


	3. Twinkle in the eye

Disclaimer: None of people or places are mine.  
  
The Weasley twins were well known for the tricks they played. There exit from Hogwarts had become the stuff of legends. You would think therefore, that their brother Ron would know not to trust them. After all they had used students as testers for their other projects and Ron had seen the disastrous results they had caused. But no, this time Ron's stupidity had over come him. So desperate to make himself attractive to Hermione, he had swallowed a sweet Fred and George had sent him. What the sweet should have done was change Ron's hair colour, what they told him it would do was make him more attractive, what it had done..... well it had done a lot.  
  
Harry stared in disbelief at what had once been the unmistakable face of Ron Weasley. There was now a very different face. His nose had ballooned out and turned bright red, from his mouth stuck out two long tusk like teeth. His hair had lengthened to his waist and turned bright blue and green and he now had three eyes. All Harry could do was stare and laugh. He knew he shouldn't have, Ron was his best friend and he needed help. But something in Harry just snapped, he laughed so hard that he fell over and even when on the floor he continued to laugh. Ron tried to calm him down. After all he didn't want to attract anyone's attention. How would he explain what happened and would people even believed him. What if he never changed back? He would remain that way forever and Hermione and all the other girls would just laugh at him. Anger rose up within him .When he saw Fred and George he was going to make their lives hell. But right now he had to work out what to do.  
  
Hermione had been sat in her room trying to avoid Neville. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she did, it was just..... Well she didn't really know. It was like the time she had thought about going out with Ron. They were friends and they had a laugh but in the end was that enough? She didn't think so. No she had to end the pretence with Neville. If she wanted Harry to notice her she would have to go about it another way. It was cruel of her to just use him for her own gains. Neville needed to know the truth. She slid off her bed and headed for the door. He would probably be downstairs in the Gryffindor common room stressing over some homework. Best to get it over with quickly, she thought.  
  
Normally Neville would have been in the common room but today was no normal day. Neville had decided to sign up for the Quiddich team. He had been thinking about doing it for a while but had just never had the confidence. Now he was going out with Hermione he could finally prove himself to the world. However there was a nagging thought in the back of his head. Ever since the first time he had seen her, Neville had had a crush on Ginny Weasley. He didn't know what it was about her but he liked her. Was it really fair of him to go out with Hermione when he liked someone else? There was no time to think about that now; he needed to prove to Angelina that he could play Quiddich and that she should pick him for the team. He would worry about the women in his life later, probably during potions.  
  
Much to the horror of Ron, Harry's laughing had managed to attract a teacher, but not just any teacher, Professor Snape. Snape had a particular distaste for Harry Potter and his friends and took great delight in escorting the pair directly to Dumbledore's office. Once inside Dumbledore motioned for Snape to leave. He did so grudgingly as he had wanted to hear the pair get shouted at. Dumbledore stared at Ron over the top of his half moon glasses. "I take it master Weasley that your brothers had something to do with this?" Dumbledore seemed to have a face like thunder. Nervously he shook his head. "Let me guess, they sent you once of their marvellous new sweets." As he was saying this Dumbledore rose from behind his desk. He slowly walked over to Ron and began examining his face more closely. Ron scared out of his wits slowly shook his head again. Then without warning Dumbledore burst out laughing. "Well trust those two. Even in our darkest hours they can still bring a smile to my face." Ron breathed a sigh of relief, he had been sure that Dumbledore was ready to expel him. "I will have to ask you, mister Weasley, to visit Madam Pomfrey in the medical ward. I'm sure she'll find something that will help it clear up in a few days." Ron gasped loudly at this. "A few days! A few days! I can't go round school looking like this for a few days. What will people say?" Dumbledore wandered back to his desk and moved a few notes around. "Well mister Weasley, on the bright side I'm sure it's a wonderful advert for your brothers business. I do however hope I don't receive a sweet that will make me look like that. I'm quite sure my lady friends would not like it." Ron was sure he had seen a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, but as the very thought of Dumbledore having a "lady friend" made him shudder he ignored it.  
  
Ron and Harry left Dumbledore's office and proceeded down the stairs. Harry wasn't quite sure what to say to Ron. He glanced down at his watch and was astounded by the time. "Ron I'm sorry I've got to get to practise." Ron looked alarmed. "You can't leave me alone. I've got to go to the medical wing. Please Harry" Ron stared at him with his three blinking eyes. They made Harry shudder. "Sorry Ron but if I'm late again they'll throw me out." Harry ran, leaving a rather sad Ron alone in the corridor. Oh well thought Ron perhaps no one will notice me. Just as Ron was thinking that, Professor Binns let his first year Hufflepuff class out into the corridor.  
  
Although Harry had run as fast as he could he was still late for practise. He could see the team already following Angelina's directions. She, he knew, would kill him. For Harry was nearly always late for practise. It wasn't really his fault; it was just that he lead a very full life. Angelina had spotted him and began to descend towards him. Normally she looked far scarier from a height but today was different, she seemed almost happy. "Late again Potter. I wouldn't bother changing your on the bench today." Harry stood with his mouth open. He had never been forced to sit on the bench before and besides the team needed a seeker. Almost as if she had read his mind Angelina replied. "Oh and I wouldn't worry we've got a new seeker that we're trying out." Harry glanced up to get a glimpse of the new seeker. "Neville Longbottom! You've got to be kidding!" Angelina smiled, she was obviously happy at Harry's discomfort. "Yes Potter, Neville is our new seeker......." 


	4. Neville?

Disclaimer: None of the people or places are mine apart from Bethany  
  
Harry stared at Neville in disbelief, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Neville Longbottom the new Gryffindor seeker. There had to be some kind of weird spell going on. First Hermione asked him out and now this. Harry dragged himself across to the bench, he couldn't believe it. What would his life be without Quiddich? Without Hermione? He shook the thought from his head. This is exactly what everybody wanted. Harry and Hermione to run off into the sunset. Well no, if Hermione wanted to be with Neville that was fine with him. They were just friends; he was going to have none of that silly romance. He didn't even know why he was thinking about it, not when there was quiddich to watch. From where Harry was sat he could see the whole of the Quiddich practise. Not that he wanted to; if he wasn't playing he didn't want to be there. There was, however still time for the spell to wear of and for Neville to go back to normal. And if that happened Angelina would welcome Harry back with open arms. After all how good could Neville be?  
  
Neville beamed from ear to ear. Never in his life had he felt so happy. He was dating a beautiful girl and he was seeker for the Gryffindor team. Even he knew how highly unlikely this series of events was. After all he'd never been that good on a broomstick; he shuddered when he thought back to his first flying lesson. But he was over that now. All he needed to do was to stay confident. Yes, confidence was the key and Neville had it. It felt strange, almost like he was a different person, yet some how not. Neville wanted to feel bad for stealing Harry's position but he didn't. He was sure given the option Harry would do the same thing. And anyway Harry had enough going on in his life without playing quiddich. He was doing him a favour, lighting his load. Yes, he thought to himself, he wasn't doing anything wrong. And with that the quiddich practise really began.  
  
Ron tried to push past the students, lamely covering his face. What was the point, he thought. By tea everyone in the school would know about the incident. Ron would never live it down. If only he was more like his brothers. People were always laughing with them not at them. Ron could feel his face burning brighter and brighter red as he walked down the corridor. Just one more corner to take and he would be in the hospital wing. He was concentrating so hard on trying to cover his face that he walked straight into a young girl stood in the corridor. Rather than knocking her to the floor Ron fell over himself. The girl turned and stared at him, she didn't seem impressed. Ron wasn't impressed either; the rather large history book she had been reading had smacked him on the head. "You might want to watch where you're going. It's not like you don't have enough eyes. You could at least keep one on the road ahead." Ron wanted to think of a witty come back, one that the girl would be in awe at, but he couldn't. "Well you want to watch the size of the books you read. That thing nearly took my head of." Ron heaved the heavy book up and handed it to the girl. The Title was "Noble witches and Wizards in the Tudor period." Ron hated history books and he nearly always fell asleep in Professor Binns class, but something inside him made him want to impress the girl. "Take it that book is about Anne Boleyn. I remember reading something about being a witch." The girl snorted, clearly unimpressed with Ron's historical abilities. Ron could feel his face turning red again. "My God have you been reading muggle books? A theory as stupid as that must have come from a muggle book? It's a well known fact that Anne Boleyn wasn't a witch that was just some stupid trumped up charge that idiot muggles believe. My names Bethany I'm in Ravenclaw and what on earth happened to your face?"  
  
Harry trudged back to the Gryffindor common room. He was in no real mood to talk to anyone. Least of all Hermione or Neville. He blamed Hermione for what had happened. Neville had been a nice quiet boy who would have never dreamed of playing for the Quiddich team, but then she asked him out. Harry was sure she had done it on purpose just to spite him, but then he remembered it was Hermione, she would never do a thing like that, she was far too sensible. Harry on the other hand was not. He needed to find himself a girlfriend and quick. He needed to quell the gossip about him being chucked off the team with some other form of gossip. The best he could think of, apart from defeating Lord Voldermort, was getting a girlfriend. Shallow, he knew, but then many people at Hogwarts were. Harry had been thinking so much he had not realised he had made it back to the common room; he muttered the pass word to the fat lady and climbed inside.  
  
Ron who had eagerly been awaiting Harry's return, jumped up. "Harry! Harry! I've got the best news." Harry looked at Ron's face. It obviously wasn't that Madam Pomfrey had been able to cure him. He felt mean Ron was his best friend and he should have been there for him. He smiled at Ron and gestured for him to go on. "Well ....." Ron didn't seem to be able to get the words out he was so happy. "Well..... IwasgoingtothemedicalwardandImetthisgirl." Harry stared in disbelief. "Ron slow down, take a deep breath, and start again." Ron sat down; it was obvious that something wonderful had happened to him. "Well after I left you I went to the hospital wing. And on the way I banged into this girl. She's called Bethany." Ron's eyes glazed over and he stopped talking. God, thought Harry, everyone is in love at the moment apart from me. Ron snapped out of it. "She was horrid to me, said I must only read muggle books. Then she went on some mad rant about witches and wizards in the Tudor period. Bit of a history buff. Anyway she's in Ravenclaw and she's really clever and after she saw how bad I was at history she agreed to help me. She insulted me a bit more then arranged to meet up tomorrow. I think she really likes me, don't you?" Harry had got past the point of caring, as soon as he'd heard history being mentioned he'd dozed off. He woke up with a start. "Yes Ron great, she sounds lovely, a real catch." Ron felt bad it was obvious there was something upsetting his friend. "What's wrong Harry? Practise not go so well?" Harry could hold it in no longer, he exploded with rage. "She put me on the bench and she's made NEVILLE seeker!" Ron was amazed. "Neville but why?" "Because he's the best man for the job." The voice was Hermione's, she'd been stood at the door listening in. "Harry I think it's time you let someone else have a go. Neville's really good." Harry who was in no mood to listen to one of Hermione's little speeches, stormed off to bed. "What on earth is wrong with him?" Ron shrugged and the n smiled. He could tell Hermione all about Bethany. He was sure that she's be interested! 


	5. Advice

Disclaimer: People (apart from Bethany) and places are not mine.

The sun's rays came poking through the curtains of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slowly the students began to rise for yet another day of lessons. The Great Hall lay silent waiting for the bustle of students, who in a couple of hours would fill it. A whole new day lay ahead at Hogwarts along with a whole new array of challenges and problems.  
  
Hermione was the first to get out of bed. Rather than being in her usual jolly mood she felt a little guilty. She had not see Harry as upset as he was last night for a long time. Quiddich was his way out from all the craziness that was his life. He was able to let go when playing, he was able to be himself. And now he couldn't, instead it was Neville that was the Gryffindor seeker. Hermione was not sure why she felt guilty, Neville would probably have tried out for the team anyway. Besides Harry had been lagging a bit on practise recently. Perhaps that had been her fault as well, they had been spending quite a lot of time together. Of course there had been nothing in this, they had merely been preparing for Harry's fight with Voldermort. It had only been a few days but Hermione was already missing these precious moments together. She was not sure how long she could carry on the pretence. She trudged towards her bedroom mirror and stared at the reflection. If she had know how complicated boys were she would have stay far away from them. Now Ron there was a boy she understood. She began to pull on her clothes. Yes she would go and talk to Ron he would know what to do.  
  
Neville Longbottom heaved himself out of bed. Harry and the others made quiddich look so easy, but it wasn't. Poor Neville was covered from head to toe in bruises. The practise itself had gone well, it was just that when he had been coming into land he had fallen off his broom. The team had laughed and blamed it on nerves. Still Neville had seen the worried look on Angelina's face and her slightly desperate glance towards Harry. Harry, Neville still felt guilty about what he had done. Perhaps he would quit the team, he didn't feel totally comfortable playing. He was Neville Longbottom after all and this kind of thing just was not him. Neville pondered this for a while. Why had he joined the team? Was it just to impress other people, Hermione, or perhaps Ginny. He smiled to himself. Yes Ginny Weasley would be really impressed when she saw him on the field. Perhaps they might even be able to have a conversation. Neville blushed at the thought. He shook his head, it was wrong to think about Ginny when he was going out with Hermione. But how long could he continue to string her along for. Before she had asked him out, Neville had been sure that she was the girl for him. But now, now he had all these doubts and feelings. He needed help and badly. Harry, he would ask Harry, there was no one in Hogwarts that understood Hermione better than Harry. He would be able to help Neville out of the situation. After all he didn't want to break Hermione's heart. She was such a lovely, clever girl.  
  
Harry pulled the blanket back over his head. Perhaps if he could not see the sun it would not be a new day. He could just stay in bed for a while longer and wake up with things back to the way they had been. He would walk down to breakfast with Ron and meet up with Hermione. After playful exchanging banter they would go to their lessons. Yes perhaps the whole Neville thing had been a dream, Hermione and him were not really together. Harry's thoughts drifted towards Hermione. He knew he had neglected her a bit recently. Sure they had spent a lot of time together but most of that had been on researching spells and charms to help him in his fight. Could it be that she had only gone out with Neville to get back at him. Would Hermione even do a thing like that? The likelihood was slim but not impossible. Harry was not sure how he felt about this. He was in a way happy that Hermione liked him enough to try and make him jealous, but he was also mad. How could she do such a childish thing? Harry had no idea, he needed advice. But who to ask, who did he know that might have some insight into the situation. Of course when he thought about it it was obvious, Ginny Weasley. Yes Ginny would explain this to him. Harry pulled the covers down and slowly emerged from his bed.  
  
Out of the four Ron Weasley was the happiest. He gleefully leapt out of bed and ran towards his wardrobe. Today was his date, sorry study period with Bethany and he couldn't wait. He glanced towards Harry's bed but when he saw the covers pulled up he turned his attention back to the wardrobe. What was he going to wear? It needed to be something smart, something that would impress Bethany. She looked like a hard girl to impress but Ron was sure with his charm he could. After all Hermione had had a crush on him for ages. Of course she had never said anything but Ron knew it was true. He could pick up on these kind of vibes from girls. Fred and George had told him that if a girl was nasty to you it meant she liked you. If that was true then Ron had an huge following of girls. But he didn't care about them his attention was fixed solely on Bethany.  
  
The four students headed down towards the Great Hall, each caught up in their own little worlds. Ron bounded down the stairs like a giant puppy, he couldn't wait to see Bethany. Perhaps if he got to breakfast quick enough he would catch at glimpse of her. Ron's lack of attention to the stairs meant that he tripped down the last two. Not that he cared he simply picked himself up and bounded off towards the Hall leaving Harry behind. Harry didn't even notice he trudged slowly to the hall thinking about how strange girls were. Neville was taking one step at a time, his bruises made it painful for him to walk too quickly. Rather than chasing after Harry, he would meet up with him in the Great Hall. Hermione had fallen back behind the others. She didn't particularly want to see any of them yet. She would talk to Ron later when she'd had time to think about what she was going to say. Until then she would get on with other things, like the mounting pile of work she had to do. Sure most of it was not due in for at least a week but that was not the point, it needed to be done and now was as good a time as any.


	6. Who loves who?

Disclaimer: None of the people (except Bethany) or places are mine.  
  
Ronald Wealsey raced into the Great Hall. His friends would be forgiven for thinking he was just hungry but today he was not. Instead he looked around the bustling hall for Bethany. He spotted her sat in the corner alone. Bravely he pushed out his chest and walked towards her. If he had been paying more attention to where he was walking he would have seen that Draco Malfoy had stuck his legs out. Ron carried on walking and fell to the floor. He looked up at Draco, who was busy laughing with his friends. Ron's face turned bright red and he looked towards Bethany. He half hoped that she would help him up but she did not. Instead she got up, looked down at him sprawled on the floor and stepped over him. "Aww poor Weasley is your little girlfriend embarrassed to be seen with you." Bethany turned suddenly and muttered a curse under her breath, she smiled and walked off. Malfoy's face exploded with spots. He ran from the hall trying desperately to cover his face. He was followed by Crabb, Goyle and the laughter from the hall. Ron laughed out loud. He loved Bethany she was the best thing at Hogwarts, well perhaps not the best thing, he was rather partial to the food. His stomach rumbled and he remembered he had not eaten yet. He picked himself up off the floor and headed back to his table with a smile on his face.  
  
Harry arrived in the hall just in time to see Bethany hexing Draco. He smiled, now that was a good way to start the day. Now all he needed was for the rest of the day to be that good. He sat down at the table and waited for Ron to come over. As he glanced down the table he noticed Ginny. She smiled and waved to him and he motioned for her to come and join him. She made her excuses to the boy she had been talking to and moved down the table. "Hey Harry" Ginny no longer turned red when she talked to Harry. There had been a point when it was almost impossible for her to talk to Harry but that had passed now. Ginny had grown into a mature and surprisingly normal teenager, considering she was both a Weasley and attended Hogwarts. "Ginny I need your advice on......well it's this friend I have." Ginny rolled her eyes she knew exactly what he meant when he said he had a friend. She motioned for him to go on. "Well this friend he really likes this girl. And well they're kind of friends. But well... well she's going out with someone but this friend he really likes her. So what should he do." Ginny grinned to herself. She knew exactly who Harry was talking about. So Hermione's little plan had worked. Ginny had not liked it as she thought it was most unfair on poor Neville. "Well Harry I think the best thing your....friend can do is let this girl know how he feels." Harry shuffled unhappily. "Yeah but she's got a boyfriend." Ginny sighed both he and Hermione were older than her, surely they could sort their own problems out. "Well he should still tell this girl. She needs to know how he feels so she can make her mind up. You never know your friend might get a surprise." Ron sat down at the table. "Alright Gin, you been helping Harry with his homework again" Harry nudged Ron. He most certainly did not need help with his homework from Ginny. "No Ron, we leave that sort of thing to you." They laughed. Ginny who had other things to do got up to leave.  
  
Neville limped into the hall, he prayed his bruises would clear up before his first quiddich match. He could see Harry sat down at the table next to Ron. Well there was no time quite like the present and Neville really needed to talk to Harry. As he walked over he noticed that there was someone else sat with them, Ginny Weasley. Neville felt his ability to talk deserting him and his face turned a scarlet colour. All he could do was stand behind Harry. It was Ron who noticed him first. "Hey Neville! Where's Hermione?" Neville shrugged and turned even redder when Ginny said hello. All the poor boy could do was nod. "Well better be going. Like I said Harry it's best to tell her your feelings instead of bottling them up." She smiled at Neville again and then left. Ron got up to leave as well. "Don't want to be late for history. I think it's going to really good today." Neville and Harry stared in disbelief at Ron as he bounced away. They had never heard Ron speak of history in such a way before it was strange. Neville took the seat that had just been vacated by Ron. Harry got up to leave, he did not really want to talk to Neville. He was still angry about the quiddich incident. "Please don't go Harry there's something I need to tell you." Harry did not want to know but when he looked at Neville he changed his mind. The poor boy looked deeply troubled. Perhaps they could come to some sort of arrangement. If Harry sorted his problem out then Neville would give him his quiddich position back. "Right Neville tell me what the problem is" Harry smiled to himself. Perhaps today would turn out to be a good day after all.  
  
Hermione emerged from the library, she felt ready to face the world. Her first lesson was history, sure she would have to sit next to Neville but she could put up with him for an hour. She wasn't sure what she should do, if she stayed with Neville she could never go out with Harry but if she dumped him and Harry didn't like her she would end up alone. God everything would be much simpler if she didn't have these stupid feelings. She wandered down the corridor dreaming about what her life if she married Neville, she shuddered. And then what it would be like if she married Harry, this thought made her smile. She shook her head, this whole Neville thing just was not working. Harry did not seem to care at all. Why could he just not say how he felt. Arghhhhh, Hermione screamed, the only thing that would help her calm down was a good lesson with lots of work. She rushed along the corridor suddenly wanting very much to get to history and the comfort and distraction it would bring from her complicated love life. She ran straight into Ron who had also been rushing to get to history. They both landed on the floor with a thud. Ron got up first and helped Hermione up. "Ah Ron it's good to see you. I know this might sound... well strange but I need your advice." This did sound strange to Ron, Hermione never needed his advice. The pair walked into the history classroom, Ron looking forward to giving Hermione advice.  
  
Ron was not sure what to say when he heard Hermione's tale. He began to laugh. from the look on Hermione's face this was not what he was suppose to be doing. But really what did she expect, nobody ever asked him for advice because, well he was rubbish at giving it. Everybody knew that and that was why no one ever asked him. "Bloody hell Hermione, you're in a right mess aren't you." She sighed and nodded. "Oh Ron what should I do. Do you think I should tell Harry or stay with Neville" Ron though for a long time, which in Ron's world was about thirty seconds. "No you shouldn't tell Harry. If he liked you he would have said and besides you've got Neville now." This last comment made Ron giggled. Hermione and Neville together forever. Hermione had not wanted this answer. She had wanted Ron to tell her that Harry felt the same way and that she should dump Neville. Well this was definitely the last time she him, she would turn him down. No she would go back to plain old sensible Hermione.  
  
The history lesson was a disaster. Harry spent the whole lesson trying to avoid all eye contact with Hermione. He was worried about what would happen when they eventually talked. He could not keep Neville's secret from her but at the same time what would she think when he told her. Hermione spent the lesson pretending to listen to Neville, when really she was day dreaming about Harry, or dreaming about not dreaming about Harry. Poor Neville was desperate to tell Hermione how he felt but she seemed to be constantly in another world. For the first time in his life Ron was paying attention in history. He at least wanted to display a little bit of knowledge when he met up with Bethany. He did not want her to think that he never paid attention. The class seemed to drag on for hours and when it eventually did finish everybody filled out quickly.  
  
Harry made up his mind he would tell Hermione everything, and he meant everything. "Hermione" She looked up at him. This was going to be much harder than he had thought. She looked so happy. "Erm I was just wondering.... Erm if you're not too busy. I need to tell you something" 


	7. Confusion

Ron looked desperately down the corridor longing to catch a glimpse of Bethany. His head was full of her and her alone at the moment. It was a strange feeling that Ron had never experienced before. Every time he tried to tell Hermione and Harry about it they seemed to drift off. He really wanted to tell someone, for a while he had debated telling one of his brothers but in the end had realised this would be a bad idea. The twins would tease him for weeks about it and probably tell his mother. He had also thought about talking to his father about it but had then remembered the last conversation he had had about girls with him. The thought made him turn bright red and shudder. No this would be one challenge Ron would have to face alone. He looked at his watch in a few hours he would be spending time alone with Bethany. Sure they would be doing work but it would still be time alone. He looked around the corridor one last time and then headed to his next class.

Harry stood looking at Hermione. He was ready to tell her everything. He would start by telling her about Neville it was only right she should know. He was sure that she would be grateful after all he was telling her the truth. Once she knew he would comfort her by telling her how he felt about her. Yes, this was a great plan everyone would be happy and everything could return to nearly normal. Harry would have Hermione and Neville would have Ginny. Well that was if he ever got round to asking Ginny out. Love lives were such complicated things. "Right I have something very important to tell you." Hermione rolled her eyes. Was this going to be yet another rant from Harry about Neville's place on the Quiddich team. She was about to say something when Harry began to talk. "Neville doesn't want to be with you anymore. It's not that he doesn't like you it's just that....." Hermione looked shocked. Had Harry really said that Neville did not want to go out with her anymore? No, he was just being malicious and trying to split them up. She kicked Harry hard in the leg and then ran down the corridor desperate to get away from him and his lies.. She was so angry with him and her anger carried her all the way to the common room. She shouted the password and stumbled into the room. She threw herself down in a chair and tried to figure things out in her head. Harry did not want to be with her and he wanted to ruin the relationships she had with Neville. She now felt even more determined to stick with Neville no matter how annoying he got.

As Neville plodded out of history he could see Harry and Hermione talking. Unsure of what to do he tried to hide behind another student. Right now he needed to avoid Hermione. He was sure that Harry would be able to sort out the sorry mess for him. Neville was concentrating so hard on staying out of sight that he failed to notice Draco Malfoy stood next to him. "Longbottom!" Neville nearly jumped out of his skin. "I've heard an amusing rumour that you are the new seeker for Gryffindor.It can't be true." Neville gulped. He hated Draco Malfoy more than anyone at Hogwarts. Since his first day Draco had gone out of his way to make Neville's life hard. "Speak up I can't hear you. Is it true?" Neville nodded and was greeted by a wall of laughter. Draco shoved Neville. "You the Gryffindor seeker! What is the world coming to? I don't think there is much point in your team turning up for the tournament. With you as seeker Slytherin are sure to win." He shoved Neville again and this time caused the boy to fall hard. "Looks like your fat arse saved you again." Draco turned to leave and bumped straight into Bethany. "Oh God not you again." Bethany smiled, it was obvious she was up for a fight. Draco however was not keen to re enact the day befores scenario. "Look I don't want any trouble I was just having a word with my friend Neville here." Bethany gave him a look that could have turned milk sour. Draco smiled lamely and turned to help Neville up. "Look no harm done." He smiled weakly at her. "Well I'm glad to hear it but I'm not really bothered what you get up to Malfoy." She walked off down the corridor without even turning to look back at the boy. Draco felt his face turning red. He shoved Neville back to the floor and stormed off.

Ron stood waiting outside the library for Bethany. He had been waiting half an hour. Normally he would have left by now but he was sure she would turn up. He waited and he waited. She had to be busy there was no other reason why she would not turn up. Ron smiled to himself, yes she was busy and she would be along any minute. He kicked his feet out in front of him and stared out of the window. The sun was beginning to set and he could see the owls flying out for their evening hunt. He looked at his watch for the tenth time. As the sky became darker and darker Ron realised she was not coming. He sighed and headed back to the common room. He made a mental note to look out for her in the Great Hall at breakfast time. He was sure that she would have a great reason as to why she had not turned up. He trudged along to the common room hoping to find Harry or Hermione. Either one of them would be able to cheer him up and reassure him that everything was okay. He smiled, yes his friends would be there for him.

Ginny had become sick of the whole situation. Harry and Hermione were meant to be more mature than her and they were both acting like they were five. The only way to sort this was to get all the parties together. All she needed to do was find them all and persuade them to meet up in the common room. Neville was easiest to find he was moping around in the common room. "Hey Neville" He turned to look at her. His face was bright red and he mumbled a hello back. "Neville I need you to stay here while I go and get Harry and Hermione." Neville squealed. He did not want to have to talk to Hermione and especially not in front of Ginny. How would he explain that he did not want to go out with her anymore because he liked Ginny. He tried to mumble some excuse but Ginny was having none of it. "Sit down I'll be back as soon as I've found Harry and Hermione." Neville could see that there was no point in arguing with Ginny. She was a determined girl and once she had made her mind up there was no changing it. He slumped down in a chair and sheepishly smiled at Ginny. She grinned back and trotted off to find the others.

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged by Ginny to the common room. How could he, the boy who had survived, by getting tips on his love life from someone as young as Ginny. He would die if Fred and George ever found out. Knowing those two they would never let it drop. Still he did want the mess sorting out and he was far to tired to do it himself. He just did not understand girls. They said one thing and meant something totally different. It would be so much easier if they had signs explaining exactly what they wanted. Perhaps there was some kind of spell he could do. Tomorrow he would go to the library and look. But right now he would place his trust in his best friends little sister. The thought made him turn bright red.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room. She was exhausted and longed to go to bed. Perhaps if she went to bed and to sleep she would wake up and the whole nightmare would be over. She was even more confused now than she had been earlier in the day. Did Harry like her? Was what he had said true? She was to tired to think properly. As she reached the common room the Fat Lady mentioned something about her terrible mood earlier. Hermione tried to apologise but the Fat Lady went on and on. When she eventually made it into the common room she nearly feel over. Harry, Neville and Ginny were all looking up at her. She tried to turn and run from the room but Ginny jumped up and grabbed her. "Oh no you don't. It's time to sort this out once and for all........"


	8. An end to the matter?

Disclaimer: None of the character except Bethany belong to me.

Ginny stood in the centre of the room staring at the three Hogwarts students. She shook her head, how on earth could they have let it get to this stage. She could not work out who she was most surprised at, Hermione for coming up with the plan in the first place or the boys for their reaction to it. She did feel a little sorry for Neville who had been porn in Hermione and Harry's little game. Why the pair of them just could not get together she did not understand.

"Right who wants to go first? I think the best way to sort this out is to talk about it and say how you feel."

Ginny glanced around the circle. Neville looked like he was going to be sick, his face had turned an awful green colour. Harry rolled his eyes. Why did Ginny have to stick her nose in? She saw him doing this and was not impressed.

"Right Harry you obviously want to go first."

Harry snorted, not likely he thought.

"Now Harry!"

He jumped up shocked by the force in her voice. For a moment she had sounded like her mother and everybody knew it was not wise to cross Mrs Weasley. Harry reluctantly took his place in the centre of the room. He had not felt this embarrassed since Ron had turned his hair pink and he had been forced to attend lessons including potions. Snape had of course teased him about it for weeks and Malfoy had also used the event as yet another excuse to dig at him.

Ron was nearly at the common room when he heard talking. He was sure that it was Bethany but the other voice; well he was sure that it was Draco. He poked his head out from round the corner and he could see the pair of them deep in conversation. So that had been why she had not met him she had had another run in with Draco. He felt a little better inside. He had been wondering if perhaps she had found someone else. This feeling was however to be replaced with despair as he continued to watch the pair. Rather than fighting they were now kissing. Ron could not contain his anger and rushed out from his hiding place. The pair pulled apart and looked startled.

"Ron what are you doing here?"

Bethany's face was bright red and she moved away from Draco. Draco was smirking and Ron rushed over to push him but he was to fast and tripped him up. As Ron fell to the ground he dragged Draco down with him. The pair began to scrap on the floor neither being able to get their wands. Bethany stood back; she was slightly amused at the thought of two boys fighting for her attention. The truth was she did not really want to go out with either of them. As they continued to scrap it was obvious that if she did not do anything one of them would be seriously hurt.

Harry stood tall. If he had to do this he was going to do it properly.

"Hermione I was a tiny bit jealous when you started seeing but if it's him you want to be with..."

He sniggered slightly, much to the annoyance of both Hermione and Ginny.

"Then I won't stand in your way."

He smiled; there he had said it. If Hermione really wanted to be with Neville then who was he to stand in her way? He was however bluffing and could not think of anything worse than Hermione and Neville as a couple. After all Neville had taken on his place in the team, his intended girlfriend, next he would probably be defeating Voldemort.

Hermione wanted to believe Harry but at the same time she longed for him to admit that he wanted her to split up with Neville. A few hours ago he had been trying to split them up what had changed so dramatically?

"Well Harry you certainly did a good job of trying to split Neville and I up for someone who doesn't care!"

She jumped up suddenly feeling very angry. Ginny stood between the pair. She suddenly felt very small. Neville, who for the vast majority of the time had been cowering in his chair, jumped up to assist her.

"Lets all try and calm down."

Harry was mad with Neville why did have to take on all the blame. After all Neville had wanted to dump Hermione for Ginny. Perhaps it was time Ginny found out.

"Ginny I think Neville has something to tell you and Hermione."

Both Ginny and Hermione looked perplexed, what on earth could Neville have to say to them? Neville on the other hand knew exactly what Harry was talking about and began to shake.

"Go on Neville tell them,"

Bethany pulled out her wand and prepared to separate the boys. She stood staring for a few more seconds and wondered exactly why so many girls wanted boys to fight over them. It was amusing for the first few minutes but it soon got boring. She muttered a few words under her breath and the boys separated. Both looked a little startled.

"Look I'm flattered and all but I'm not really in to this kind of attention. If the pair of you don't mind I'm going to my common room now."

She began to walk away. Ron and Draco looked at each other with surprise then both headed off towards her.

"Hang on just a minute I think you have a bit of explaining to do to both of us."

Bethany turned, slightly amused by the situation. She did like to play with people. She raised her eyebrows waiting for a response from one of the boys.

"Look her missy."

She sniggered at Draco's use of the term "missy". He on the other hand was not amused.

"You've stringed us both along and now you're going to dump us. What are you up to?"

She exhaled slowly not really wanting to have to explain to the boys what she had been doing.

"I didn't lead either of you on. Ron I promised to help you with your work, which I will tomorrow. And Draco I kissed you because my boyfriend dared me too, I never promised you a happy ending. He owes me three chocolate frogs now and I'm going to go and claim them."

She left the two boys alone in the corridor to ponder what she had just said. A boyfriend, but Ron had been sure she was single. Still on the bright side she had only been kissing Draco for a bet. That made him feel much better. Draco could tell what Ron was thinking and he was not impressed.

"If you tell anyone and I mean anyone about this Weasley and I will kill you!" he snarled and walked off leaving Ron alone in the corridor.

All eyes were on Neville who tried to back away. He stumbled into an armchair. Ginny approached him first.

"Really Neville it's okay just tell us."

She was sure that what ever it was could not be that bad. Neville swallowed, he would never get a better chance to let her know how he felt.

"Ginny the truth is I…I…"

He began to stutter, angry with himself he accidentally shouted.

"Ginny it's you I want to be with not Hermione!"

Ginny's faced turned scarlet and Neville's green. The pair of them ran out of the room in different directions leaving Hermione and Harry alone. The silence seemed to last for a lifetime, neither knowing what to say to the other. Both were slightly shocked at what had just taken place. Hermione decided that she should break the silence, as most of the mess had been her fault and Harry had actual been telling the truth for a change.

"Look Harry I didn't mean for any of this to happen everything just got out of and well…I never meant it to"

Harry let her stew for a few moments. He wanted her to feel guilty but at the same time he knew that it was his fault as well, well only a tiny bit, the vast majority had been her fault. There again at least she had admitted to it.

"I understand and I accept your apology."

Hermione smiled and waited for Harry to apologise to her. She would be waiting a long time, as he had no intention of saying he was sorry.

Ron walked back to the common room. He was very confused by the whole thing. At least she had not decided to go out with Draco but still he was upset. He had really liked her and she had trampled over his feelings. He smiled to himself; she had trampled over Draco's feeling too. Ron entered the common room just as his sister went rushing past him. She looked bright red but she also had a giant grin on her face. He shook his head, the youth of today His friends evening could not have been as eventful as his.

Hermione and Harry were about to embark on a long and rather embarrassing conversation when Ron entered the room. They both sighed; sometimes the boy did have a purpose. Harry glanced at the clock and was shocked to see how late it was.

"Right guys I'm heading to bed."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. The three friends headed to bed. It had been a long day and they all needed to sleep. Harry wondered if he and Hermione would ever actually get together. Perhaps it was just not meant to be but then again perhaps the time just was not right yet. He smiled at least he still had her as a friend. There was plenty of time for other things to develop. Ron had decided that the whole idea of love was a pointless waste of time and that he would certainly never fall in love with a girl. It was silly and it got in the way of other things. No he would concentrate on quidditch and other vitally important things. Hermione decided that she was far too tired to think about anything and instead went straight off to sleep. If she had been in the common room she would have seen a very red faced Ginny sneaking back in.

Authors note: Should I carry on a new story with Neville and Ginny or leave it?


End file.
